Brothers in Arms
by DraejonSoul
Summary: A little tragedy in team Shohoku brought two unlikely persons together. RukawaKogure nonyaoi My first SD fic. Be kind. Not sure if you'd like the ending, but anyway...
1. A Promise Returned

**_Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, yadda yadda yadda… Sue if you want._**

**_Summary:  A little tragedy in team Shohoku brought two unlikely persons together.  _****(non-yaoi)**

**_Archive:  On ff.net. Don't have a home for it yet. But anyone can archive—with permission._**

**_Notes and other blather: This is a story of brotherhood and friendship, a topic not explored by other fanfics. I'm not inclined to write shounen-ai, considering I want them boys to myself as well! ^_^;;_**

            In addition, this story hasn't been beta'd, so it's **screamingfor a pre-reader/beta-reader.  I might not post after the second or third chapter until I find a good beta for it. So your reviews/submission to beta-read will be highly appreciated. Flames, as usual, will be blissfully ignored and will only be used as fuel for cold nights.**

Hope you enjoy! m(_ _)m

* * *

**Brothers in Arms**

_By Shinomori no Kami Daiji_

**1**

**A Promise Returned******

It was later than usual in the streets of Kanagawa when he walked briskly on the pavement. He never arrived later than nine in the evening at home. That time passed an hour and a half ago, and Kiminobu Kogure was vainly trying to make up for it. His grandmother would be cross, but she would have to understand. With him being in his senior year, he was swamped with projects, college applications and, of course, basketball practice for the Winter Cup. So it went without saying his lateness would be justified if he was stuck in Shohoku High finishing his tasks.

He came to the corner that leads to the poorly lit alley to his right. Kogure usually avoided it when he goes home and take the longer route to his house instead. There were street punks that hung by there even in broad daylight. But, as he peered along the narrow street, nobody was in sight.

Kogure looked about, and then glanced at his watch. He was going to hear of it, anyway. Better get it over with, then.

He rounded for the abandoned alley and increased his stride. He ignored the graffiti on the walls, the stench of an overturned garbage can, and focused his eyes at the bright end of the street beyond. The sinking feeling in his stomach got worse. A tin can clattered from a distance behind him, followed by a yowling cat. His pulse quickened when a shadow flitted by his feet. He surged on, still on guard, trying to sense if there was someone behind him. He didn't bother to look behind him.

_Pull yourself together, Kim, he chided. __There's nobody there…_

Or was there?

"Hey, Four-eyes. Don't ya know ya can't cross here without a tribute?"

He always loved to ride the bike home. The night would pick up to cool his face and toy at his hair. He was bone weary from his nightly practice, but a leisurely drive home relaxed him from the tensions of the afternoon exercise with the team, the main source of it being from a certain red-headed _ahou. Never a day in scrimmages did it end up without Sakuragi screwing something up. He blew gusty sigh._

_That simpleton would save me and the rest of the team a whole lot of trouble if he just shut up and­––_

There was a noise by the abandoned alley. There usually was almost every night, and Rukawa would be cycling at the other side of the street being none the wiser. But not this night. He found himself pedaling slower, drawn to the source of the sound. He was almost startled when he heard a voice.

"Had enough, Four-eyes?" There was another sound, followed by an anguished cry.

Rukawa's sleepy eyes widened. He never heard the owner of that voice raise it in anger. The realization sent a thrill down his spine.

He hastily got off his bike and flattened himself against the nearby wall. He edged closer, the sight before him sent his blood boiling. The three thugs had their backs to him, two of them kicking a helpless figure lying on the ground. His arms were raised in a vain attempt to block the raining blows.

"Stop it. Please," the figure called out weakly.

Rukawa have to make out the face of the victim before deciding to act.

_Time to pay my dues._

He took in a long breath, taking the basketball from his bag. With two more cleansing breaths,  he stepped out to the open.

"Oi!"

They turned. Rukawa pitched the ball right into the face of one of them, before launching himself to the figure in the middle, kicking away the third as they went down.

"_Kisama__!" the mugger pinned beneath him growled. "Mind your own damn business!"_

"Hn." Rukawa sprang up and kicked him squarely in the face which sent him rolling away.

His quarry still in a daze, while the other still nursing his broken nose. Rukawa turned his attention on the third bully, and kneed him in the groin before he got the chance to retaliate. He finished off with an elbow on the other's back. 

Panting, Rukawa stood up and surveyed his handiwork. He made quick work of the three oppressors. _Guess that puts them out of business for at least a few days, he thought smugly._

They were beginning to come to, murder in their eyes. He saw their faces more distinctly under the dim light. He judged them to be no older than himself. His face darkened.

"Clear out," he said in a low menace. 

They stared at him like he had gone mad. Without hesitation, Rukawa stepped forward.

"I won't repeat myself again," he said in the same manner. When there was no movement, he took another step and made a showing of renewing his attack.  The three boys flinched, then picked themselves up and scampered away.

"Such a waste," he murmured, easing himself off from his aggressive stance.

When reason and clear thinking returned, Rukawa found himself surprised at the suddenness and ruthlessness of his attack. He never initiated a fight, although it didn't mean he won't finish it. When he finally turned to see the motionless figure on the wet concrete, he knew why.

He fished out the glasses lying in the puddle before Rukawa knelt in front of him. Kogure was a devastated mess, a far cry from the immaculate senior he knew. His uniform was splotched with grime and blood. There were cuts and bruises were starting to show on his arms, and a particularly large one forming on his left wrist. His head was sunk deep in his chest, obscuring Rukawa's view of his face.

Rukawa touched his shoulder lightly, hesitantly. "_Sempai_?" he whispered. Kogure didn't move.

No.

"_Sempai_." Louder. He shook his shoulders some more. The sick feeling of dread was coming over him.

Mercifully, he heard a small moan. The disheveled head unsteadily came up, and Rukawa involuntarily drew a sharp breath at seeing face. Half of Kogure's face was bathed in blood, as one eye was already swelling. Blood also trickled from his nose and the side of his lips as the pained eyes stared myopically at his rescuer, trying to form his name.

"Ruk…k-ka…w…"

The raven-haired youth caught the change in Kogure's face as it stared at the space behind him. His instincts kicked in and whirled around. He felt the attacker make a connection, getting him at his side. Nothing more followed as Rukawa landed a punch on the already broken nose of Kogure's attacker.

"Came back for more?" he rasped, towering over the shorter youth.

Terror could be reflected in the other's eyes. He was shaking all over. It irritated Rukawa all the more. _They only rely on strength in numbers. And back fighting. Hmph._

He picked up a garbage lid and stalked towards the unwitting delinquent. The other backpedaled,  heaved himself off the ground and scurried off for the second time.

Rukawa stood there for some moments, waiting for another surprise attack. It never came. He looked back to see Kogure trying to push himself off the pavement, and gave a yelp and fell back, clutching his left hand tightly to himself.

Rukawa approached and helped him up, standing slowly. He put Kogure's arm over his shoulders with a hand on the other's side. Kogure gave a suppressed grunt.

"_Gomen," Rukawa found himself saying, gazing about his senior with concern._

Kogure was breathing hard, a shaky left hand on his side. "_Iie__, it's­–nothing," he offered._

"_Ike." Rukawa had no choice; they had to get out of there as fast as they can before the __baka called the rest of his friends._

He picked up his ball and his bag and made their way towards the end of the alley where he left his bike. The hospital was at the other end, but there was no way he'd leave his bike. He was rewarded to find it where he abandoned it. 

"_Oi! What are you kids doing in the streets at this hour?!"_

Rukawa turned to see an elderly night watchman. Relief went through him, as opposed to the older man's shock as he stared at the both of them.

"What happened?" the watchman asked, anger turning to concern.

"We were attacked by some street kids," Rukawa answered. "My friend needs to go to the hospital."

The man didn't need to be told twice. "We'll take him in my car."

The younger man hesitated. "My bike," he said laconically.

The watchman looked slightly annoyed, but gave a dismissive wave. "Alright. You can put it in the back. I'll bring the car around."

He gave a quick bow before the watchman went for the patrol car parked at other the end of the street. He looked down at his companion, who had been silent the whole time.

"Kogure-_sempai?" he called out softly, staring at the bowed head._

He gave a faint moan, all the sign Rukawa needed to assure him.

"Please hold on," he urged. "We'll take you to the hospital."

There was a squeal of tires as the patrol car screeched in front of them.  "Get in!" the man yelled from inside.

Rukawa opened the rear door and eased Kogure into the back seat. Then he dashed for his bike and tossed it carelessly into the open trunk, wincing at the sound of metal scraping against metal. He distantly hoped that he didn't scratch his bike or his car.

He got in beside Kogure. The other was leaning back against  the cushion, his face a drastic contrast to the matted blood.

"Hurry, mister!"

The minute he released those words,  he found himself clinging to the window for dear life as he tried to steady Kogure in his seat. 

Rukawa watched grimly as his companion labored for breath. _He doesn't deserve this, he thought, clenching his fist. Kogure might not dazzle the spectators, but he was one you can rely on, on- and off-court. His quiet strength and patience was a counterbalance to Akagi-__sempai's dominating presence. He also shared the team captain's dream for Shohoku: to be the best team. It will be their last crack at the finals before moving on to college.  Now that they have set foot in the Winter Cup, this happened. _

_He doesn't deserve this._

* * *

_Tsuzuku__…_

Just reminding you to put in a word about this fic. Any constructive insight is welcome. I'm also looking for a beta-reader from among you. 

Terms:

_Ahou__ -- need you ask? ^_^;;_

_Baka__ -- see previous entry... ^_^;_

_Gomen__ (nasai) -- Excuse me_

_Ike (ikimas') -- let's go_

_Kisama__ -- You..! (meant as a derogatory term)_

_Sempai -- senior; upper classman_


	2. aka Next on ER

**_Disclaimer: _**You know the drill.

* * *

**Brothers in Arms**

_By Shinomori no Kami Daiji_

**2 **

**(aka Next on E.R… )**

Rukawa had to brace himself in time when they skidded to a halt in front of the district hospital. He unlocked and kicked the door open and carried the now unconscious Kogure. The night watchman rounded the car to reach and put Kogure's other arm on his shoulder as they marched to the emergency bay doors. Attendants rushed to their aid, relieving them of them of Kogure as they lay him on the gurney. A doctor came over and assessed his vitals, fingers flying over the young man.

"Large contusion on the left temple. Blunt trauma on the face and arms"­––he opened Kogure's shirt––"and more on the chest." Fingers probed at his side where a patch of violet bruise was forming. "Possible rib fracture on the left lower quadrant. Prepare Trauma Room 2 and get x-rays on the his left hand and chest."

As the doctor prattled away, Rukawa felt like he was punched in the gut. One medic cleaned the clotted blood from the patient's face, revealing more scratches and cuts.

He felt his fingernails digging into his palms. He had the urge to run out of the hospital and thrash those jerks that did this to Kogure. But it never worked that way. No matter what he wished to do for retribution, the deed was already done. He can't change that. Guilt will always be there, he knew.

He blinked hard. Why was he reliving that experience?

"Sempai…" He saw Kogure being wheeled into a room.

He heard the night watchman come up beside him.

"I'll have to make an incident report on this," he said. Rukawa continued to stare beyond the doors where his teammate was whisked into. "You better make yourself available."

"Thank you for everything, Tokunaga-san," he said simply as he turned, reading the name off the watchman's ID.

Whatever Tokunaga's remark disappeared as Rukawa faced him fully. The other's eyes was transfixed somewhere on his shirt with alarm. He gripped Rukawa's arm.

"You're bleeding!"

"How–" He looked down at himself, stricken at the red stain that spread on the side of his blue-gray jacket. _The _baka_ had a knife!_

Seeing the blood–_his blood_–on his clothes and on his hand made his senses spin. He felt the steadying hand of Tokunaga as he called out for a nurse. The next thing he knew, he was staring at the ceiling lights that passed by, and at the faces that surrounded him. There was slight pressure applied over the stinging wound.

"Is he the companion of the young man in the other room?"

"Yes, he is," he heard Tokunaga's reply.

_So he's in the other room,_ Rukawa noted, turning his head to look through the glass panel. A large gauze was on Kogure's temple. His view was obstructed as the doctor and two nurses worked on him. There was no usual frenzy in the room that always came with emergency cases. Rukawa caught the gaze of one of the nurses. She pointed at him, then at Kogure. He nodded in comprehension. _Yes, a friend of his._ A look of understanding also crossed her features, then she flashed a smile and mouthed the words that consoled him.

_Daijobu._

Kogure's all right.

Rukawa released the breath he was holding and allowed himself a slight smile. Fate has been kind to them today.

"I _said,_" the voice of another nurse finally filtered through, "is there anyone we can contact for you? Your parents?"

"No, I'll do it." He didn't want to send his mother to despair and heartache. Two is enough for his dear mother to go through.

"Could you give us the contact numbers of your parents and your friend's parents?" she insisted, her face hovering above him.

She was slowly getting on his nerves.

"I said I'll do it," Rukawa said, more loudly. In perverse satisfaction, he watched the nurse withdraw.

"Rukawa-kun, please take it easy," the doctor said. He was all dressed in green, including the pesky nurse.

"Will you put me to sleep, sensei?" he asked soberly.

"You have a stab wound," he explained patiently. "Though not too deep, you might need an operation."

"I don't care," he answered petulantly. "You can make me go numb, but you can't put me to sleep."

"Rukawa-kun, you need to go under," he said firmly.

_Tokunaga-san got a hold of our ID's,_ Rukawa thought dismally. _If they have Kogure-sempai's contact number, there blows my chance…_

Rukawa 's favorite nurse came back. "Doctor, we didn't find any identication on Rukawa-kun's friend."

His lips quirked. Luck was on his side.

"Sensei, you said that the wound's not that deep."

"Yes, but…"

"Then work on me so I can make that phone call."

The hapless doctor stared at his stubborn patient, then gave vent to a sigh. He nodded to the nurse that hovered above Rukawa's head, who set down the mask she was holding.

"_Domo arigato, sensei,_" Rukawa said sincerely.

The man merely shook his head as he prepared for the procedure. But Rukawa wasn't done.

"One other thing?" he ventured, earning a scowl from the harried doctor.

At the end of Rukawa's request, he was shaking his head in disbelief. "But why?" was his only remark.

"It's important, _sensei_." He gripped at the doctor's sleeve. "Promise me you will honor my request. Please." He let him read the urgency in his eyes.

The angled features softened as he gently disengaged Rukawa's hand, setting it down with a gentle pat.

"You have my word, young man. Don't worry."

Rukawa smiled tiredly at him before turning back to Kogure's room. He was just in time to see him being wheeled out of the trauma room. It looked like all will be well.

"Brace yourself, Rukawa-_kun_," the doctor warned as he observed the liquid in a large syringe capped with an equally large needle. "This is not going to be pleasant."

Rukawa's lips parted slightly. All will be well, all right.

Except him.

The phone rang incessantly through the Akagi residence. Only one was awake, and he stumbled to get to the phone before its infernal ringing woke the household.

_This better be worth it_. "Hello?" he spoke gruffly into the receiver.

"Akagi Takenori, please." It was Rukawa. Although a little unsteady, the aloof tone was unmistakable.

"What is it, Rukawa?" Akagi asked straightaway. Shohoku's sullen forward calling him in the middle of the night meant something was amiss.

"Akagi-_sempai_." Akagi didn't like want to expect the worst, but the urgent tone on the other line made matters worse. "It's Kogure-_sempai_."

Akagi's stomach lurched. "What happened? Where is he?" he managed to blurt out. He couldn't stand anything bad befalling his gentle friend.

"We're here at Kanagawa General…"

"I'm on my way," Akagi cut in, ready to hang up and dash out the door.

"Captain."

"Yes?" He willed himself to listen.

"He's all right now."

Akagi found himself breathing again. But it wasn't enough to know. He had to see him for himself.

"Should I contact his parents?" he asked in a surprisingly hesitant tone.

The team captain suppressed a grin under the circumstances. "He lives with his grandparents. I'll do it. And Rukawa," he added, "stay with him until we arrive." Silence. "Rukawa?"

"Hai."

He gave a grunt. "See you there."

Akagi didn't wait for any response and hung up. He stared at the phone for a long time. He hated to be the one who bore ill tidings to those old folks of Kogure's. Heaven knows what would happen if they learned what happened to their grandson. They might even forbid him from playing basketball.

_Cut it out. They're old, not frail._

But what was he going to tell them? In his agitation, he forgot to ask Rukawa what had happened. He frowned.

_I hope Rukawa was right,_ he prayed as he picked up the receiver and dialed for Kogure's home.

It was Kogure's grandfather who answered. In a few words, Akagi explained his grandson's predicament, although vaguely. But he clearly assured him that Kogure was out of danger.

The old man didn't speak that Akagi thought something might have happened to him. But in the next minute, he spoke up.

"My wife musn't know about this," he stated. "A weak heart, you see."

Akagi shut his eyes. He saw the image of Kogure's grandmother. It wasn't a pleasant picture he painted.

"I'll just tell her that Kim stayed over with you regarding a school project, and will be coming home the next day."

He felt uneasy about keeping Kogure's condition from his grandmother…

_Kim, huh?_

"But, sir," Akagi reasoned, "he might not be allowed to go home tomorrow."

He heard the grandfather sigh. "Then leave it to me. I will come up with an alibi regarding his absence. Right now, I can't leave her."

"I understand. I am on my way there to check on him."

"_Domo arigato_," his gratitude was unmistakable. "You're a good lad, Akagi-_kun_. Kim is lucky to have a friend like you."

"I-it's nothing," he mumbled, fidgeting with the phone cord. "_Sumimasen_, but I need to go."

"Yes, yes. I mustn't keep you. Please let me know how he is."

"I will."

So many questions, so many images ran through Akagi's mind. It wasn't unlike the time when Anzai-_sensei_ had his heart attack. Why didn't it occur to him to ask the full details of Kogure's condition? Rukawa said that he was all right.

Kogure's face swam in his head. He'd been Akagi's friend since they met on court as junior high rookies. He may be quite shy, but in Kogure burned the same determination he has. It wasn't just basketball as the reason for his friendship with the bespectacled cager. He was the silent pillar that stood by you no matter what.

_I couldn't be where I am if you hadn't given up from the start._

He paid the cab and sprang out, striding straight for the emergency room's information desk. Kogure-_kun_'s room was at Room 315 on the third floor. He didn't wait for the elevator, but bounded for the stairs three steps at a time. On arriving on the third floor, he scanned the floor and immediately found the room near the end of the hall to his left. Knocking on the door twice, Akagi entered without waiting for a response. He was met by a sight of Rukawa sprawled on an oversized armchair, hugging a bag while his legs were propped on a stool. The slow, even breathing gave him away.

_At least he stayed,_ Akagi noted with a small grin.

When his eyes strayed to the hospital bed, he felt like he hit a brick wall. His friend laid there, scratches and bruises on exposed skin. His left hand was cast in a splint. He looked worse for wear, but he was alive. But Kogure won't be joining them for the playoffs.

A rustling sound caught his attention, and saw the younger teammate stirring in his chair. Rukawa squinted through narrow slits, then rubbed at his sleepy eyes. Blinking a few times, recognition came to his features.

"Captain," he mumbled, beginning to rise.

Akagi held up a hand, telling him to remain seated. Rukawa looked like he needed it. There was a marked paleness on the rookie's face and an overall air of exhaustion about him.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

He noticed his jaw tighten. He didn't reply immediately, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"He got beaten up by some punks," he replied in his usual quiet manner. "I found him lying in the alley."

Akagi knew of that area en route to Kogure's house, It had a small reputation of being the haunts of gangs and low lifes. What was Kogure doing in that place?

"And how is it that you happened to be there?"

"I live nearby," Rukawa answered, unruffled at Akagi's questioning gaze.

_Stop it, Take,_ he mentally chided._ He's not the enemy._

"What did the doctor say?" he asked as he looked at the patient's face.

"He has a cracked rib and a sprained wrist," the rookie reported. "Kogure-_sempai'_s also got a mild concussion. But the _sensei _said he can go home in a few days. But he needs complete rest."

A growl emanated from his throat. If and when he finds those jerks…

A thought came to Akagi's mind. "Did you interfere?"

Something akin to fear passed the other boy's face.

Akagi stepped forward in front of Rukawa. "Did you try to stop them?"

He didn't answer, but stared at Akagi with a tinge of defiance in his eyes.

In return, Akagi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not to worry," he assured. "What's important is that Kogure's safe. Anzai-_sensei_ need not know."

Still, Rukawa didn't reply, but relief was evident in his features.

"Come on," Akagi urged, "let's go home. We can't do anything for Kogure at the moment. We have practice tomorrow. Kogure wouldn't us to miss that because of him."

To this, Rukawa nodded. He gathered his things and got up stiffly to follow Akagi to the door.

Before stepping out, Akagi turned towards the sleeping patient.

"See you tomorrow, Kim."

Back at the information desk, Akagi called for a cab.

"Where can I drop you off?" he asked Rukawa.

"_Iie_, I have my bike," he said, declining the offer.

Akagi smirked. "Considering what happened tonight, I think it would be best for you ride with me."

Rukawa didn't argue the point. He took his racer from the stands and settled his bike into the trunk before getting in at the back, with Akagi sitting in the front seat.

It was an opportunity to observe the icy player. From the rearview mirror, Akagi watched Rukawa staring off into the darkness. He caught him surreptitiously glancing at him before returning his gaze out the window.

_I guess it's in his character,_ he thought in reference to Rukawa's aloof demeanor, _not just on court_. _But why does he need to act so?_

"Where's your house, Rukawa?" Akagi asked, looking intently at the figure in the mirror.

"Right, fifth house on the left."

They parked in front of a simple, two-storey house. A blue Subaru was parked at the garage, the small front lawn well-kept. Akagi wondered how a homey atmosphere like that housed someone like his teammate.

"How much do I owe?" he heard Rukawa, saw him getting out.

"That's ok. Consider it my thanks for helping out Kogure," he said.

Rukawa looked on before getting out. After a minute, he came beside the cab, bike in tow.

"See you in practice, Rukawa," Akagi reminded.

He responded with a quick bow then turned towards the house.

_Tsuzuku…_

* * *

Terms: 

_Daijobu _-- It's all right; it's okay  
_Domo arigato _-- Thank you very much.  
_Hai--_yes  
_Iie_-- no  
_sensei_-- a title used for doctors, writers, teachers  
_Sumimasen_-- "Excuse me"  
_-kun_-- "young Mr. ..."


	3. Visits

**_Random Blahs: Since there might come a time that I might not update soon enough,  I might as well put in what I can now. I did warn you that it still needs beta-ing, and will go through some rewrites. Thank you for all the reviews. I had to reply to some of them (down at the end of this chapter) since I can't reach you any other way._**

On with the show!

* * *

**3**

**Visits**

_"So.__ What've you got for us, Four-eyes?"_

_"Gomen__.__ I don't have anything that can interest you."_

_"What'd you say?!"_

_"We get to say what we want from you!"_

_"Maybe we oughta teach him a lesson…"_

_"Kogure-kun…"_

_"Good idea." Raucous laughter._

_"Please, I don't have time for this." A punch in the gut._

_"Oh, we'll make time for you…"_

_"Kogure-kun…__"_

_"Stop it! Please!"_

"Kogure-_kun?"_

His eyes flew open to blinding light. Blurred images danced in front of him before they stood still. A lump of shadow hovered close by.

"_Daijobu__ ka?" _

He squinted at the shadow, willing himself to focus. Everything hurt, including his eyes. Gradually, the shadow began to take a vague white form. From it something like arms reached out and slipped something on his face.

Kogure blinked several times and the sharpened image of a hospital nurse came to view.

"_Nani…?" he managed to croak, his throat dry._

"How do you feel?" she asked with a smile.

He brought his hand to his face, felt the splint encasing his left wrist. A soft compress was held on his temple.

"Do you know where you are?"

To this, he shook his head, and winced. It earned him a sudden headache.

"Try to relax, Kogure-_kun,' the gentle female voice continued. "You're safe now."_

"Safe…" The memory of his ordeal came in a rush. They were mere boys who picked on him. He couldn't fight back, being bound to an oath to his team and to himself. They were cruel, heedlessly hitting him despite his pleas. If those kids went on, he was sure he would be in a far worse state, if not for– 

"R-Rukawa-_kun," he murmured, reopening his eyes. "Is he all right?"_

He was puzzled to see the look that passed the nurse's eyes. "Ah, he's fine. He was the one who brought you in," she replied.

Kogure was relieved. Team Shohoku needs him right now. 

"Can I get you anything?" the nurse inquired.

"Can I h-have a drink?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't have a drink while you have an IV line. You can have whatever you like once we take it out. Let me just get you some ice."

The nurse left Kogure to his thoughts. His mind was already on his grandparents. He didn't know how they would take the news. Then there was the term paper on Literature that needed to be turned in tomorrow. Not to mention other projects he was yet to finish.

Just then, a middle-aged man in a white coat entered, followed by the nurse who spoke to him earlier.

"My name is Dr. Tanigawa," he said in introduction. "I'm glad you're awake, Kogure-_kun."_

He allowed a faint smile and a small nod.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Tanigawa-_sensei asked as he stood by the bed._

"Y-yes," he answered. He didn't want to remember. But their faces appeared every time he closed his eyes: laughing, jeering…

"You suffered a blow to the head," the doctor explained. "Luckily, you suffered no internal head injuries. Though you've taken quite a lot of hits, you're fortunate enough to escape with just a cracked rib and a sprained wrist at worst."

Kogure didn't feel like sharing in the doctor's optimism. Although he was thankful it's still in one piece.

"How long do I have to be confined, _sensei?" he asked nervously._

"A couple of days, at least," the doctor averred. "You're still under observation. But if we have no other findings, we can release you in five days."

Five days. Can he wait that long? Shohoku was slated to play against Kyuuzen High School by that time. And, able or not, he had to be there. This was his last year in senior high playing for the team, and he intended to be there every step of the way.

A frown made its way to his brow, to which the doctor quickly assured, "Don't worry. If all looks well, you can be discharged earlier than that." He gave a smile.

"_Domo, sensei," Kogure replied._

The petite nurse, who had been quietly checking his IV tube, finally spoke up. "Oh, your team captain–Akagi-_kun, was it?–called in this morning. He asked if you were awake. He left a message saying the team will come by later this afternoon."_

His face literally lit up, and gave his profuse thanks to the nurse before she took her leave.

Dr. Tanigawa watched her leave, before turning back to the invalid. "So you're playing for a team," he said conversationally.

"_Hai," Kogure answered. "Shohoku basketball club."_

"Aa, I see," he responded, parking himself on the low bay window. "I don't actually follow the amateur sports field," he confessed, placing his hands in his lab pockets, "but I've been hearing that you're quite good."

"Thank you, _sensei," he said meekly._

Dr. Tanigawa's look turned sympathetic. "You must be raring to play," he said. "Your teammates must be counting on you."

Kogure let out an awkward chuckle. "Eh, not really," he admitted.

"Are you one of the starting players?"

The youth felt the heat from his bruised eye spread over his face. "Well, I was…"

"_Hora, we've just kept one of the star players from playing," the __sensei exclaimed in good humor. He got up and approached the bed. "But don't look glum. If you get complete rest, you'll be springing back to action in no time." He gave Kogure a warm smile before exiting the room._

_I wonder how they're doing now, he wondered, staring absently at the swaying branches outside until their lazy movements made his eyelids droop and he fell asleep._

He woke up some time later when he felt someone in the room.

"_Ojii__-san," Kogure interjected._

The old man stood at the foot of his bed, a bag of plastic in one hand, and a faded brown cap in the other. His lined face broke into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"_Konnichiwa, Kim," he greeted his grandson. "Are you feeling better?"_

"Yes, a little better," he replied, gingerly shifting to get a better view of his grandfather. He looked older than before, more haggard. "The doctor said I can go home in a few days," he contrived a bright tone.

The sad smile again. "I, ah, bought you some food and a few change of clothes." He placed them at the side table and sat down on a metal chair beside the bed without a word. 

Kogure glanced at them, then looked back at the elder. "_Ojii__-san," he said mildly, "What did __obaa__-san say about what happened to me?"_

He sighed. "I hadn't the heart to tell her."

The young man didn't blame him. His grandmother could get herself in such emotional states over any superficial matters regarding her family. _Ojii__-san was the opposite._

"Akagi-_kun and I agreed that you stayed over his house regarding some school project."_

"Akagi?" he repeated, frowning. "You never spoke to Rukawa-_kun?"_

"Akagi-_kun was the one who called home," his grandfather supplied. "Who is this Rukawa-__kun?"_

"He's–he's the one helped me."

Both fell silent for a time, each occupied in their own thoughts.

"I don't know what I will say when she looks for you," _Ojii__-san spoke up quietly._

"I'll call home later on," Kogure said. "I'll say that I have a project that Akagi and I needed rushing so I need to stay over his house a few days."

The sadness in the old man's eyes were replaced by disbelief. "You will? he asked. "Your grandmother will be pining for you, you know."

"Then I'll call her everyday," Kogure proposed with a laugh.

His grandfather shared his quiet amusement as he stood up. "I must go now, Kim," he announced. "I told Midori I won't be long. But I will come by tomorrow."

Kogure's eyes rested on his tenderly. "Thank you, _Ojii__-san."_

He nodded, putting on his cap. "Get some rest, boy."

The sunny morning turned to cloudy afternoon, giving Kogure a slight headache at the change of weather. He also discovered in the course of his solitude how painful a cracked rib was when he tried to lie on his side. He was getting tired of lying down, but his body demanded it. Yet Kogure didn't let his overall discomfort wear him out too much from seeing his friends.

He was surprised to see them earlier than expected.

"We finished earlier today to come by," Akagi explained as he, together with Miyagi, Mitsui, Sakuragi and Rukawa filed into the suite. Looking beyond the cagers, Kogure noticed the others standing by the door, anxiously peeking in.

"Anzai-_sensei and Ayako-__chan will be by later," Miyagi piped in. "So, how are you doin'?_

"Okay, I suppose," the patient answered, running a hand through his mussed hair.

"Can you make it to our game on Wednesday?" Mitsui asked by the window.

"I'm afraid not," he said sorrowfully, holding up his sprained hand. Mitsui winced.

"But I believe you can beat Kyuuzen," he said in confidence. "I know you will."

"It would be better if everybody's there," grumbled the shooting guard.

Tension slowly descended the room. Anger was clearly read from the other's faces. They looked like they wanted to say something. Judging from their features, it wasn't about the forthcoming game.

"Don't worry, _Megane__-kun," Sakuragi's low voice penetrated the silence, stepping out from behind Miyagi, his head low. When he leveled his eyes to his, there was undoubtedly fire in them. "Just leave it to the __Tensai to carry this team! Nyahahaha!"  He made a rather imposing, yet comical stance._

Everyone in the room sighed.

"D'aho."

Kogure gave another sigh. It can only come from one person.

"_Teme__… kitsune…" Sakuragi's face screwed up, slowly turning around at the silent figure leaning against the wall. "__Itai__!!"_

Akagi's fist met its target squarely, as Sakuragi rubbed his sore head.

"Let me remind you that you're in a hospital, Sakuragi," he said gruffly. "Behave."

"By the way," Miyagi spoke up again, ignoring the two. "The others wanted to see you before they head home." He beckoned the others in.

Yasuda led the pack, quietly entering the room, with a basket of flowers and fruits in tow.

"We hope you get better soon, Kogure-_sempai," Yasuda said as he bowed. Kakuta, Shiozaki, Ishii, Sasaoka,  and Kuwata followed suit._

Kogure flushed. "Why, thank you, _mina," he managed to say._

"While we're all here," Mitsui casually cut in, finger rubbing his chin, "could you tell us how you got away? Akagi never made clear on that."

In an instant, he was stunned. Kogure flicked his gaze towards Akagi, then at Rukawa. In that brief eye contact, he caught the imploring gaze in the usually masked eyes.

"We're not here to interrogate him, Mitsui," Akagi said in a low menace. They locked intense gazes at each other.

"_Iie, it's okay," Kogure stepped in. He turned to Mitsui. "I was unconscious when I was brought here," he went on, his gut twisting at the half-baked lie. "They said a night watchman found me."_

"Aa," Mitsui shrugged before giving Akagi another dirty look.

"_Sumimasen__, sempai," Kuwata ventured. "But we have to get going now. We're on our way to our study groups."_

Kogure gave an easy smile. "_Daijobu. Thank you for visiting."_

"That goes for the rest of us, too," Akagi put in. "We have long days ahead of  us, and practice is still on tomorrow."

"_Hai!" they said in unison. Kogure was sorely wishing he'd be doing the same._

"Take care of yourself, Kogure," Akagi said with a hint of warmth as he put a hand on his shoulder before turning to the others. "Let's go."

"Remember the _Tensai's words, __Megane__-kun," Sakuragi whispered urgently. 'We are strong!"_

"Maa, maa," urged Miyagi, pushing the redhead towards the door, "get going. See ya around, _sempai." He winked at Kogure._

Mitsui hauled himself off the windowsill, sauntering to the bed with one hand thrust in his pocket.

"_Oi," he said in his usual careless fashion. "You better catch up soon."_

Kogure saw the significant look in his eyes. It was déjà vu all over again. Their roles were reversed, however, those two years ago.

He snapped out of his reverie when he felt a nudge at his foot and saw the other give him a two-finger salute before heading out.

He was conscious of one other left in the room. Rukawa staring at him, arms still folded across his chest. He pushed himself from the wall and straightened.

"Thank you for not telling them," the low, even voice came.

"You're welcome," was all Kogure could think to say.

Their ace player nodded imperceptibly, then shuffled to the door.

_Unflappable as usual, Kogure remarked in thought. __Could he have acted the same if I told the others?_

"Rukawa." Kogure caught him in time by the door. "I wanted to thank you," he said quietly after meeting the other's blank stare, "for helping me last night. You could have gotten yourself into trouble."

"It's nothing," he mumbled, turning away. "It was just something I had to do." Then he walked out, leaving the patient wondering at his last words.

"Kae, you're home early!"

Rukawa Kaede was met by his mother at the door. She was still in her work clothes, jacket off. Her silky raven hair, usually up in a bun, was worn down and tied at the nape. Brilliant hazel eyes came to rest on the tall boy's blue ones.

"_Komban__ wa," Kaede returned with a small smile and a light kiss on his mother's cheek. He was never one who was physical about his affections, let alone vocal. It was an exception with her lately._

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, face etched in concern. "You look a little pale."

"I'm just starving, that's all," he said with a feigned smile. "Is dinner ready?"

"Not for another half hour," she answered. "Why don't you go and take a shower first?" She gave another smile, then walked towards the kitchen.

He tread the stairs heavily. He went straight to his room and threw his bag towards the bed. The moment he closed the door, Kaede leaned against it and drew in a ragged breath. His left hand automatically reached for his wound. He aggravated the pain with the relentless practice session that he had to forego his nightly solo practice just to rest.

He took off his hooded jacket and shirt, then stepped in front of the mirror. Raising his right arm with a grimace, he could see the gauze mottled with blood. Kaede dropped back his arm with a disgruntled sigh.

_I can't go on like this, Kaede thought grimly, taking his towel and headed for the bathroom, glancing by the stairs._

He ran the water then began to strip his remaining clothes. He stepped into the shower, letting the warm rivulets cascade from his hair down to his body. The throbbing on his side began to ease as he stood there lost in thought. Kyuuzen  High was known for its deep bench, meaning they could pull out one of its scorers and replace him with an equally competent one. Add to that, they have enough defenders under the basket. But, overall, they do not dominate on defense as well as Shohoku does. What worried him is that if they make a run and gun play, they could be run to the ground with their opponent still standing. And in his present state, he might not cope. And not even Kogure-_sempai will be there to relieve any of them and provide support. The bottom line was every one of them needs to step up in order to keep up._

His hands fisted against the slick walls. If only he was alert enough, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. The little asshole shouldn't have come back. Perhaps if he had just ridden on, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. Maybe Kogure­_-sempai would still have survived._

Kaede forced down the negative thoughts, scrubbing himself roughly. _I did the right thing, he told himself. __If I hadn't intervened, he wouldn't be alive today–_

He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about it. It still hurt too much, the guilt still raw and real. He was able to do something because he was stronger. That ought to count for something.

He emerged some minutes later feeling refreshed. After drying himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist, then opened the bathroom door, peering through the crack. The coast was clear. He pulled back the door and padded out, his left hand discreetly over the dressing.

His bedroom door locked with a soft click. Kaede picked up his bag and took out a small plastic bag. He sat on the bed and emptied the contents onto it. Out tumbled a pack of linen gauze, transparent dressing, a bottle of disinfectant, and two blister packs. Since he didn't want to come back to the hospital to be fussed over and be coaxed into checking in, Kaede had to dress the wound himself; not that he didn't know how– if the skirmishes in early youth didn't teach him a thing or two.

He gently peeled off the damp bandages, hissing at the adhesive clinging to his skin. _There'll be hell to pay when I find the little jerk! Patting dry the surrounding area, he used clean gauze to pat the closed wound. The little compress drew a crimson stain. He grimaced at the sight, but took the bottle and began cleaning it. His eyes shot wide as he felt the sting explode. He let out a pained murmur, but didn't draw back from the hand. The wound was covered with gauze, securing it with the elastic dressing. He shucked over a loose black cotton shirt and disposed of the dirty bandages. He finished dressing up before flopping bodily on the bed with a long groan, staring up at the ceiling. The painkiller and the antibiotic would have to wait until after supper. His eyes were growing heavy that Kaede gave in to the urge to nap._

"Kaede?"

He stirred at the sound of his mother's voice. Opening his eyes blearily, he found her sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You've been asleep for almost an hour."

Kaede blinked in disbelief. From the way he felt, it was only minutes when he fell asleep. "_Okaa__-san, why didn't you wake me?" he murmured, easing himself on his elbows. "And how did you get in?" He eyed her suspiciously._

"You never got around fixing the lock."

"Oh." Kaede was inwardly thankful she hadn't checked on him earlier.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you earlier," she said. "You look so exhausted; I let you sleep a little more." She frowned slightly as she fixed a thoughtful gaze at him. 

"Are you coming down with something? You've been acting strangle lately," she said as she reached out and brushed back his forelocks.

He closed his eyes briefly, relishing the cool touch against his forehead. "I'm fine, _okaa__-san, really," he stressed mildly. "Things are just very pressing lately with the upcoming game."_

"Well, if there was anything wrong, you're going to tell me, _ne?" She looked at him significantly, her hands covering his._

Kaede wavered under the gaze. "You know I do," he responded simply.

Mrs. Rukawa grinned. "Well, come on, sleepyhead," she urged. "Help me fix the table."

She tugged at his hand playfully. Kaede allowed himself to be pulled out of his bed, then followed her meekly downstairs.

_Tsuzuku___

* * *

_Terms:_

_Hora - _ a typical interjection (like "Oh!") _:: Happy now, Alexia? ^_^ :: _

_Megane - _ glasses. o_o 

_Kitsune__ – whaaaat??? You're no SD fan if you don't know…! ^_~ … tease/. It means 'fox.'_

_Komban__ wa – Good evening_

_Ne__ – is it not? (or something to that effect)_

_Obaa__-san – grandmother_

_Ojii__-san -- grandfather_

_Okaa__-san – mother_

_Teme__ -- …er, I forgot. ^.^;; The online dictionary I'm using isn't helping…_

**A/N. On to the replies…**

_Sharon__: Is it possible for you to beta for me? Especially grammar nitpicking? That's what I have trouble with. You seem to have a good sense of what I'm trying to do._

_Lambie__: It's just a simple story, and I intend to keep it at that at the shortest way possible. Hope it will live up to your and others' expectations._

_D'Ange__: Oooooh, now that would be telling, ne? We'll get to that, eventually._

_Krappkarmin__: Well, Sakuragi does (and did!) make appearances, but this is mostly on these two. As for the other guys, well, I'm almost at the end of this story. I doubt I'd be able to put them in, __gomen__..__ I'll try to make it up on some other installment… I hope._

Sorry if I didn't reply to the rest. But that don't mean they're chop liver! They keep a writer's spirits going. That's why I'm putting the rest up as I go along. So, please, don't tire of reviewing—rambles, rants, nitpicks, anything! Flames, like I said, are ignored.

ShiKaDa.


	4. 4a Renshuu

I couldn't decide whether to put them as a single chapter or not…

(_yuko^^: I didn't say I won't be posting, __period. I said I __might __not be able to since I won't have internet for a couple of weeks. That's why I'm doing this as fast as I can.)_

* * *

**4a**

**_Renshuu_**

"Are you sure you're alright by yourself, Kim?"

If it wasn't his _obaa-san, it was __ojii-san. He had to grin in good humor. Ever since he had himself discharged from the hospital the day before, his grandparents hovered over him like mother hens. It was heartening, but it was suffocating at times. Somehow, his grandfather was able to finally tell his wife of what had happened to him. At first, she was thoroughly distressed, that when Kim learned of it, he asked to be checked out immediately. When he was permitted to be brought home, he was amazed when he met her calm but visibly elated at his homecoming._

"_Maa, __Ojii-san," he said. "I'm old enough to take care of myself."_

"I know," he replied gently with an apologetic look. "But you can't stop us from worrying about you."

Kim looked down at the pickup's floor interior with renewed interest. "You don't have to," he said softly. "I'll be fine."

"Shall I pick you up later?"

"N-no, that won't be necessary," he said a little too hastily. He might not hear the end of it from Sakuragi or the others if they saw him being picked up from school by his grandfather. "I'll get by fine."

He merely stared at him before saying, "Take care, _mago." _

The young man got off then saw his _ojii-san off as he drove away. He turned to face the school gate, looking up at the main building. Kogure never thought he would miss the place. He couldn't even wait to get to go to practice this afternoon. __Correction, he amended sadly, __watch practice._

Pushing up his glasses before picking his bag, he walked carefully through the gate. He had to take it easy if he didn't want to jar his sore limbs too much.

"Kogure!" He turned around to see Akagi stride up to him. 

"I didn't know you were coming back today," he said as he shared his slower pace.

"If I delayed in returning, I'd be buried with schoolwork," Kogure returned with an uneasy laugh. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his friend's earnest face.

"Are you sure you're well enough to return?" he asked.

"It'll be alright, Akagi," Kogure assured him.

Akagi gave a nod, and said no more as they made their way towards the school building.

Kogure thought he could tolerate the stares and whispers behind him. When they reached the halls, it got too much as students and faculty members filled the corridors. He felt all their eyes on him, on his darkened left eye, bruised face and arms, and on his left wrist. He was somehow thankful he had Akagi beside him, who scowled at the students who had the temerity to openly gape at them.

He stifled an audible sigh at seeing their classroom door. As Kogure expected, the sight of him elicited gasps and whispers. They hastily returned to their own devices at seeing the figure behind him.

"Is what Akagi said true?" his seatmate asked him as he took his seat. "You were hit by a car?"

Kogure was barely able to contain his surprise as he glanced up at as his teammate. Akagi didn't seem to have heard. Whatever the underlying reason, the truth behind his "accident" will be kept hidden.

His other classmate began to approach, each face marked with curiosity. How did it happen? When did it happen? Did the police catch the driver? When can he play again? The questions came in succession that Kogure couldn't even stammer out a decent answer. 

A familiar shadow loomed behind the crowd.

"Leave him be," he said in irritation. "Can't you see he's gone through enough?"

They fell silent, offered their apologies before retreating to their seats. Their teacher chose that moment to enter the classroom.

"You didn't have to do that," Kogure mumbled as he watched them. "But, thanks, Akagi."

His friend gave a wry grin before returning to his own chair.

They commenced with their lessons, but Kogure was half-listening. His thoughts were interspersed with the images of Mitsui and one of his classmates. Their words played back in his head, echoing the same message.

_When can he join his team?_

He glanced at his hand wrapped in a splint resting on the desk. It will take about three to five weeks to completely heal.  His rib will take a little longer. By then, it would be the championship. But, even then, he hardly thinks he would be allowed to play until he was fully recovered.

But does the team still need him? Akagi and the rest will be able to carry team Shohoku just fine. Mitsui and Miyagi have returned, and with Rukawa and Sakuragi reinforcing the team, they're a force to be reckoned with. What do they need a sixth man for?

Kogure blinked, willing the thoughts away. _I shouldn't wallow in my misery, he said in thought. __Whatever happens, I'm standing by my team every step of the way._

By the time of his last class, Kogure felt drained. His neck felt stiff from shifting in his seat to accommodate it and his aching torso. The occasional headache was now full-blown from all the lectures he had. 

_At least I'll live to see another day, Kogure thought wryly, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he did so. He belatedly realized the ringing truth behind it that a slight grin crept up his lips._

"I'll be going to the gym. Are you coming?" Akagi stepped up beside his desk. 

"_Hai," Kogure replied, squinting up at his captain. He braced a hand on his desk as he stood, wincing at the stab of pain. Akagi's face clouded over._

Kogure offered a dismissive shake of the head and remained standing before taking a step. The sting ebbed to a manageable throb at the succeeding steps as he followed Akagi out of the classroom.

"You know, I can't wait to get back to team practice," he confessed as they passed down the hall. "It feels like I haven't gone to practice for ages! How has it been?"

"The usual," came Akagi's reply as he glanced at his friend. "Sakuragi's still being an annoying _baka, especially when he was putting in more time on basic drills. But he's improving, I'll give him that. We've come up some new plays we're trying to polish. He's still trying to cope, but I think Sakuragi can manage, despite his handicapped brain."_

Kogure had to chuckle. Though the fiery redhead was more than a handful, he could be depended on come pressuring times. It was when the team was going through the eye of the needle did Sakuragi come through for them. And that, he believed, earned Akagi's respect for the rookie. But that he wasn't going to admit just to anyone.

"Looks like the team's all set. _Demo," he said, as a frown deepened in his companion's features, "something still bothers you."_

They turned right towards the locker room at the end of the corridor. Akagi slowed his pace, his face thoughtful.

"Rukawa," he voiced the reason for his concern, as they paused in the middle of the hall, "he seems… a little off lately. Since that time"–he looked to Kogure with slight apprehension–"of your accident, he seems distracted. I can't be sure."

It was the first time that day that Kogure hear someone mention that incident. When he did, he had to physically control himself from showing any reaction to Akagi's words. Yet his mind replayed the horrible scene: the faces, the pain, his cries for help…

_Stop it!_

"He's probably shaken from that event," Kogure managed to eke out the words, absently rubbing his arm, "than he cares to admit. But, knowing how he plays, I don't think he will let it affect him once the game begins."

Akagi grunted in response as they resumed walking. They could hear the usual noises inside the locker room, including…

"_Oi, Ryochin!" Sakuragi's voice filtered through the locker room's closed doors. "Can't you tell your Aya-__chan to let me skip basics today? I've done too much dribbling that I can hear them in my sleep!"_

There was a low growl. "Don't call me Ryochin!" Miyagi screeched. 

Akagi and Kogure looked at each other. The latter eased into a snicker, while the former gave a rumbling sigh.

"If you're all quite finished," Akagi announced wryly as they stepped into the frenzy of the room, "we have _renshuu."_

All heads turned towards the door. Their faces lit up in genuine delight at seeing the shorter figure beside their captain.

"Kogure!"

"Kogure-_sempai!"_

­"_Megane-kun! You've returned!"_

The teams surged forward to meet them. As for Kogure, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, at a loss at receiving such warm welcome. He returned the warmth he felt in a smile.

His team. His family.

The attention was too much that he ducked his head, scratching the back of it. "_Ara, I haven't been gone that long, haven't I?"_

"But you were," insisted their point guard Miyagi. "Nobody was around to stand up to Akagi when he's mad."

"He's right," Sakuragi put in. "Gori was a sight when he was in his full fury."

Out of nowhere, a paper fan swiped at the irreverent head.

"And who do you thin was the source of his anger, _ne?" Ayako asked archly._

"Why would Gori get mad at the Tensai when he's doing a great job? _Itaiii!"_

"Wrong answer," she grounded, resting her trusty fan on her shoulder.

Rukawa brushed past the redhead with an exasperated sigh. The other threw deadly glares behind him. As he passed in front of Kogure, their eyes met. In the briefest moment, he glimpsed at a hint of a smile pass the quiet boy's eyes. Rukawa gave a faint nod before he left.

_You're far more than what the others think of you, Kogure thought as he recalled having overheard some students refer to his raven-haired teammate as an ice block._

He turned his attention back to his other teammates and watched them prepare for practice. They had no idea how much he missed this, missed his locker, missed running up and down the court until he dropped from sheer exhaustion. He missed the adrenaline pumping through him as he guarded his opponent, or feeling the rush as the ball falls into the ring. It was simple bliss. And he missed it terribly.

They made their way out of the locker room, with Kogure lagging behind. He could almost smell the excitement in the air. Everyone was looking forward to the coming match, and their positive energy was inspiring. Kogure smiled inwardly. A team in high spirits is a team to beat.

He sat on the chair Ayako insisted he sit on as she stood beside him as they watched. The team spent thirty minutes on warm-ups and drills before splitting up the players for a practice game. He noticed something different.

"Why isn't Rukawa participating?" Kogure asked in surprise seeing him take the referee's whistle. Rukawa stood at the sideline, a stoic look on his face.

A shadow cast over Ayako's face. "Rukawa begged off on the practice game today," she said, keeping her gaze on the commencing game. "When I checked on him, I was forced to agree. He had a slight fever. I suppose he wants to conserve his strength against Kyuuzen." She spared a worried glance at the figure jogging along the sidelines monitoring the game.

Kogure, too, veered his eyes from the players on the court to the one playing referee. For some untold reason, he could sense the boy was troubled with something. He knew it wasn't the game ahead. Rukawa was confident enough on his abilities that he can make a difference for team Shohoku. No, Kogure was sure it was something else.

Minutes passed and the practice match was gaining intensity. Rukawa had to call out fouls on the floor as if in an actual game. They were good calls, Kogure noted in appreciation. But, as Fate would have it, most of the errors done were by none other than his so-called rival.

"_Nani?!" Sakuragi's voice shrilled. "What do you mean another foul?" He stalked up to Rukawa, getting into his face. "I didn't even touch him!"_

In response, Rukawa gestured with his arms, mimicking the movement of Sakuragi's false move, ignoring the fuming redhead.

"It's called a _loose ball foul," Mitsui stressed as he came near, a sly grin on his face. "I think we should let Rukawa be the referee more often. That way, Sakuragi won't screw up too much." He stood to one side, his grin wider._

"Shut up, Micchy!" the redhead seethed. He whirled back to Rukawa. "And you better open your eyes, _baka kitsune!"_

Rukawa didn't reply, but held up his hands to form a 'T'.

"Whaaaaa–??"

"Thanks a lot, Hanamichi," Miyagi said from behind Sakuragi. "Not only did you get a technical, you just gave Kakuta a free-throw."

"But he didn't even have the ball! And why do we have to follow _kitsune, anyway?" He jabbed a finger towards him._

"He's the referee," Akagi supplied, his fist on Sakuragi's head for what has been the eighth time. "And we don't argue with the referee's decisions."

"_Teme… Gori…" they heard him grumble._

They were interrupted by a shrill whistle.

"Get back to the game," Rukawa intoned as he passed the ball to Kakuta,

"Apparently, he's still capable of teasing Sakuragi," Ayako noted, looking a little crestfallen. "But it disturbs me to see him not joining the game. From the time I have known him in Tamigaoka, he never failed to join the team's practice."

Kogure gave a start, but Ayako didn't seem to notice. The memory of the day he was discharged from the hospital emerged in his mind.

_"I trust you will give yourself enough time to recover before playing again."_

_"I will, sensei__. Thank you again," he responded with an effusive bow._

_"One other thing, Kogure-kun__. Please watch out for your friend."_

_He was caught off guard at Dr. Tanigawa's words. "Who are you referring to?"_

_The doctor shook his head. "I can't say more," he said with an apologetic look. "But you will know who I mean."_

Kogure was stilled. He watched Rukawa more closely this time. In all outward appearances, Rukawa looked alright, though slightly paler than usual. The bespectacled teenager was also surprised to note that there wasn't even a scratch on the other youth.

_Regardless, he thought. __I'll have to keep an eye on him. __The game is in two days. We can't afford to lose him that we've gone this far._

His quiet observation on Rukawa was slowly diverted to the practice session. In the end, Akagi and Mitui's team won over Miyagi and Sakuragi's team, 50-47. And, as anyone in the team might have predicted, Saluragi blamed the loss on Rukawa.

"Take your loss like a man, Sakuragi," Mitsui chided, catching the towel thrown by his way.

"We wouldn't have lost if _kitsune was giving out fouls," Sakuragi complained._

"_Do ahou." Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi and Rukawa were heard saying._

Kogure got up hastily and limped towards the court. The telltale signs were all there. Any minute, a fight would ensue.  The redhead was already making his way towards the four.

"_Maa, Sakuragi-__kun," he said breathlessly when he reached center court, one hand on his abdomen. "You should save your strength for the game. We'll need you."_

Sakuragi's reaction almost floored him

"Y-you're right, _Megane-kun," he answered in a sober tone, scratching his head. "__Gomen nasai."_

The other four's responses were just as astonishing.  They wore a penitent look as they faced Kogure, mumbling their own apologies. They all headed for the showers, Kogure watching their backs in puzzlement.

He felt a hand on his back. He turned to see the small smile on Ayako's face.

The entire team walked out of school together, which hardly ever occurred during scrimmages. Even Rukawa walked silently among his freshman teammates. Their ruckus was causing bystanders to stop and stare as they passed. Kogure didn't mind nor try to quiet them. He missed it all too much.

At the school gate, Ishii, Kuwata, and Sasaoka bade their goodbyes and went their own ways.  Akagi, meanwhile, had to stay behind after class for their group project. 

"_Hora!  I almost forgot our project's due in a few days!" Kogure interjected. "I'll come with you."_

"No need," Akagi replied. "We can handle it. With all the contributions you've put in, it will only take a day or two to finish."

"But, Akagi…"

"No arguments," he answered sternly, but the concern was in his eyes. "It's your first day back. Go home and rest for now."

Kogure sighed.  Akagi was also their group's leader.

"Akagi-_sempai's right, you know," Kakuta said as they watched their captain's departing form._

"Yeah," Mitsui echoed, as they continued on their way towards the train station.  "I know how anxious you are to getting back to your routine. But it takes time before everything goes back to normal. Don't hurry. Believe me, I know."

Kogure half-grinned as he looked at Mitsui, but offered no reply. 

"_Oi, Rukawa!" Mitsui suddenly called out when he noticed the rookie peeling away from the group. "Where do you think you're going?"_

"Home," came the other's sullen reply, not even bothering to turn back. "My bike's in the parking lot."

"Hurry up, then," Miyagi urged. "We'll wait for you."

"Don't bother."

"_Kitsune's right!" Sakuragi cut in with a scowl at Rukawa's direction. "Why do we have to wait for that arrogant snob who can't show any team spirit?"_

Rukawa's back stiffened, pausing in his stride. Then he gave a sigh and went on, hands jammed in his trouser pockets.

"Let him go," Kogure said. "I'm quite sure he needs to rest up for the game. Ayako said that he ha a little fever."

"Rukawa is sick?" Mitsui exclaimed. The others shared his surprised reaction.

"Nobody told you?"

"No! At least, not yet." The other senior's expression turned thoughtful.

"Why didn't Ayako inform us?" Yasuda wondered.

"Maybe she'll tell us tomorrow," Miyagi said with a glare at Yasuda.

"Who cares?"  Sakuragi proclaimed loudly. "Why concern yourselves with that sickly _kitsune who can't finish a game? The Tensai will carry you off to victory!"_

They all gave a tired groan as they walked on, leaving the laughing redhead standing on the sidewalk.

Before reaching the train station, Shiozaki and Kakuta went off to their study group in their classmate's home. The rest saw Miyagi and Yasuda off to the northbound train.

"Aren't you two going home?" Kogure asked his two remaining companions. Mitsui lived a few blocks away, so did Sakuragi, though in the opposite direction.

"We'll see you home first," Mitsui said.

"Guys, you really don't have to," Kogure answered gently, but somehow felt their concern a little too stifling.

"We insist," he said with a steady gaze at him. "You might black out and collapse for all we know." He gave a hollow laugh, from which Kogure could detect apprehension. 

"Please let us do this, _Megane-kun," Sakuragi put in with a pleading look. "Gori's been telling us he shouldn't have let you stay out so late that night. He feels bad about what happened to you."_

"We all do." Mitsui was staring at his shoe scuffing the tiled platform. "This is the least we can do for you. And it will put our minds at ease, is Akagi's."

Kogure kept silent.  The tough guys of their basketball team are humbly offering their company. Now he couldn't have the heart to drive them away.

He gave a defeated sigh. "If you insist. Lets' go, then." He led them to the waiting platform for his train.

Getting on the train, both boys insisted that he sit as they stood by him. They began discussing the upcoming game, until the talk drifted to their practice game.  Mitsui and Sakuragi got into a heated debate regarding the latter's play that Kogure had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"Ah, Mitsui, Sakuragi-_kun. We're here."  He stood up slowly, holding back a grimace.  Thankfully, they were too distracted to notice._

The two walked by either side of him as they left the platform. Their height and sharp features made an intimidating image that bystanders gave them a wide berth.

Kogure took out his wristwatch from his pocket. "_Anou, it's getting late," he announced. "You two should be on your way."_

"Nonsense," Mitsui protested gruffly. "We plan to see you all the way home."

"That's right!" Sakuragi seconded.

"Guys," Kogure began slowly, "I'm very grateful for what you're doing. But I think I can handle it from here on."

"Why?"  Mitsui had one hand on his hip. "Already tired of our company?"

"No, it's not that," he tried to explain, adjusting his glasses. "You have to understand I have to do this on my own. If I'm to get better, I have to make my own efforts."

Seeing them still silent, Kogure went on. "I don't blame Akagi or anybody else for what happened. It's very hard to get by, I know. But if I rely too much on you, you'll never be rid of me." He grinned.

Kogure turned his gaze to Mitsui. He felt more in-tuned with his standpoint than with their younger teammate. Mitsui would understand. It was a matter of keeping your pride.

Mitsui eased into a smirk, then clapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Are you sure about this, Kogure?"

"Micchy…"

"Yes," he asserted, sparing a glance at both of them.  "I'll be fine. And, besides, you two need to rest. The game is in two days. I'd be disappointed if you two play below expectations."

"Me? Not at my best?" Sakuragi asked with a finger at his face. "The _Tensai is never below best!"_

Mitsui rolled his eyes before resting them on Kogure. There was a gleam in the piercing gaze. "If that's what you wish. But we'll still be around if you need us, understood? Come on, Sakuragi."

"Eh? I thought we're taking _Megane-kun    home?" he asked the older boy as he was tugged at the sleeve._

"He's a big boy now, Sakuragi," he answered, with a knowing grin at Kogure. "And he's right. You need your beauty rest. That way you won't ruin the game too much."

Sakuragi's gaze narrowed at Mitsui. "Micchy…" he growled. "If it wasn't for _Megane-kun, I'd…"_

"_Yareyare," he muttered nonchalantly. "You're coming to the game, __ne?"_

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Kogure responded with a big grin.

Kogure stood as they made their way back to the station, then turned to make his way home.

_Tsuzuku_

* * *

_Terms:_

_Ara – an interjection (equiv. to "Oh!", etc.)_

_-chan – term of endearment used by children, or used on young girls, or a loved one. ^_^_

_Demo – however_

_Maa – another interjection_

_mago – grandson_

_Renshuu – practice_

_Yareyare – "whatever…" _

Part 4b soon!


	5. 4b Last Words

I had to separate this from the other chapter for some reasons I can't think of right now… that's why it's quite short. ^_^ I'm working! So sue me! ~_^

* * *

**4b**

**Last Words**

His mind was preoccupied by the upcoming games that he didn't realized he was nearing that fateful alley.  Kogure felt the blood drain from his face. _Could they still hang around there? His breathing became erratic. A strange look from a passing elderly man woke him to the realization that he was still planted on the pavement. His eyes never left that corner of the street._

_Get away!_

He quickened his pace and crossed the street, ignoring the burning in his ribcage. His forced stride jogged every hurting joint in his body that when he reached the sidewalk, he was trembling. He leaned against a parked car to gather his breath. He was caught mid-breath when a fresh shooting pain erupted from his midsection when he tried to straighten up.  He sagged back against the hood.

_I have to get away._

He suddenly heard bright ringing and a sound of an approaching bicycle.  Kogure shook his head slightly. _Don't let your feet run with your imagination, he chastised himself. __There are people still on the streets._

"_Sempai."_

He knew the voice. Kogure jerked his head up and was relieved to see a familiar face.

"I… thought you've already gone home," he said to Rukawa as he dismounted his racer and came nearer.

"I _am on my way home," he pointed out shortly, coming up beside him.  "You don't look too good."_

"_Nani?" Kogure asked distractedly, controlling his breathing. "I got a little tired from walking, that's all."_

Rukawa nodded slightly. Kogure noticed him glancing at a distant spot behind him. He didn't have to know what he was looking at.

He stood when the ache subsided some minutes later. Rukawa still stood there watching him.

"Do you live nearby?" Kogure asked casually. He believed his tact on Mitsui and Sakuragi would work with this one. He wasn't going to turn him away this time.  It was an opportunity to have the company of the elusive guy. If he thought about it, Rukawa was never seen anybody else's company, except his teammates. And that was only during games and team practices, or anything related to team Shohoku.

Basketball. It seemed it was all about basketball for Rukawa Kaede. There must be something more to him than meets the eye. Out of courts, he was an enigma, almost an untouchable quality. Not even his horde of fan girls evinced any interest in the quiet player, which added to his mysterious charm. He was obviously admired by male and female alike for his skills and good looks, and just as envied for the same reasons.

"Yes." The muted reply roused Kogure from his thoughts. They were sharing a lazy pace along the sidewalk, Rukawa walking beside his bike.

They passed one block in silence. Kogure looked up to his _kohei, his face blank. A thought occurred to him._

"A police officer came by the next day after the team's visit," Kogure spoke up in an attempt to open conversation. "He asked questions regarding… that night." He faltered, then gave an apologetic look. "I couldn't keep you out of it, I'm sorry. I know you're thinking if news of your involvement reached Anzai-_sensei , he might not let you play."_

"It's not a problem," Rukawa answered, face impassive.

"That's good to hear, I think," he returned candidly. "Have the investigators spoken to you yet?"

A frown passed Rukawa's features. "I came to the police station to answer their questions."

"I see," said Kogure thoughtfully. "I hope that it didn't cause any problems with you."

Another awkward silence followed after his remark. He never thought it was such an effort to maintain casual conversation with Rukawa. Aside from the fact that Kogure knew next to nothing about his teammate's other interests, the latter was rather unhelpful in moving the talk along. 

Basketball, then. "Why didn't you join the practice game today?" he queried.

Uncertainty found its way in the other's face. "I'm not feeling well." He steadied the handlebar as they came to a raised sidewalk, never taking his eyes from his hands.

"Ayako told me as much. I hope you'll feel better come the match. How are you feeling now?"

"Don't worry about it, _sempai. I intend to play."_

"That's not what I was concerned about," Kogure confessed quietly. "I know you'll do your best. And in your doing so, you're forgetting your own welfare."

Rukawa looked startled.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself," he went on boldly especially, "especially in your condition.  You mustn't carry all the weight on your shoulders. That's what your teammates are for: you share the burden of responsibility together."

When he finished, he looked back at his teammate. He had that appearance of one disturbed by his thoughts. _I hope he will always remember that._

They reached the intersection. From there Kogure would cross to the other side and from there, proceed to the side street then right at the first corner toward his house.  He turned to Rukawa.

"Where exactly do you live?" he asked him.

Rukawa just gaped at him. He blinked once, then answered, "Uh, left at the second corner."

"Straight ahead, or this way?" 

He indicated the street on the right. Kogure hid a small grin.

"Let's go, then."

Kogure held back a sigh as mixed feelings of amusement, gratitude, and mild exasperation came over him. If this was Rukawa's way of helping out, he wouldn't be the one to refuse.

They continued talking; or rather, Kogure asked some questions regarding school while Rukawa answered succinctly. It wasn't much of a conversation, but it made time pass easier before they reached their destination.

"If you're having trouble with your subjects," Kogure said, "don't hesitate to approach Akagi, Ayako, or me. Or come to me since–since I won't be practicing with you for some time." He added wistfully, then feigned enthusiasm. "Does anyone help you in your homework?"

It was just a moment, but he saw a flicker of emotion cloud his guarded expression.

"No," was Rukawa's only reply.

"I understand," he murmured softly, hesitant to ask any more at the elicited reaction. "I'm aware that you've been having a hard time with History. I've kept my notes since my freshman year. I can lend it to you, if you want."

In response, Rukawa's eyes widened a fraction, a hint of surprise on his face. He mumbled his thanks.

"Well, this is my street," Kogure proclaimed when they made it to the first turn.  "I'll see you tomorrow, _ne?"_

He found his teammate still in his place, hesitation playing in his eyes.

"Kogure-_sempai."_

"Yes, Rukawa-_kun?"_

"I was hoping to borrow your History notes today," he said and glanced away.

Kogure stared at him at length before saying, "Sure, no problem. But can we rest for a moment?" he added sheepishly. 

Seeing him nod, he grinned his thanks and rested his back against the lamppost.  He bowed his head, trying to contain his pained discomfort.

"You should have stayed home for a few more days," he said in a curt undertone, breaking the long silence.

Kogure looked up. "If I stayed absent, I would never catch up in my schoolwork," he answered. "You might not believe me, but I missed going to school and going to practice. I've been busy with many things that I got so restless when I was confined." A knowing smile came at seeing his companion grimace. "You don't like school very much, do you?" he teased lightly.

"I think it's a waste of time," he stated rather quickly.

"You shouldn't say that," Kogure said lightly, but was disappointed all the same. He started to rise, swaying slightly. His hand shot out and caught the frame of Rukawa's bike in trying to steady himself.

"_G-gomen," Kogure murmured. "I guess I'm not ready to go yet."_

"We should call your grandparents to pick you up."

"There's no need," he said holding up a hand. "My house is only a few blocks away. I suppose I just need a little more time to regain my balance."

Rukawa peered at him, then shrugged.

As he took in some deep breaths, Kogure was somehow thankful he turned down his grandfather's offer of a ride home. It was only a brief walk, but he felt he got closer to knowing Rukawa a bit more than anybody else did. 

_Tsuzuku___

* * *

_Terms:_

_kohei__ -- junior_

_nani__ – what_

**A/N: Gawd! I'm getting a headache! It's almost the end of my shift, and I _finally typed this in! Down to a couple of chapters more. Told you this is a simple and short story…_**


	6. Shobuda! Showdown!

Thanks for the reviews once more. I'm now boiling down to the final paces of the story.  Today's my last day at work. My absorption is in limbo, that's why I'm rushing the typing to get this done and over with. 

**5**

* * *

**_Shobuda_****_! _****(Showdown!)******

The persistent beep of the alarm clock permeated into his sleep-fogged consciousness. He opened one eye just enough to take aim and slapped his alarm shut. The light outside was fairly dim, not usual at that hour. Just a few more minutes. He rolled over to one side. After some minutes of contemplation, he swept back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Raking a hand through his tousled curls, the side of his lip curled up.

_It's show time._

He turned on the shower at full blast. The cold water revitalized him, waking his senses. He shook his head vigorously against the downpour and shook the final cobwebs from his head. It will be a fine day.

A fine day, indeed.

*          *          *

            In another household in the district, another youth let out a jaw-wrenching yawn, his arms stretched everywhere. He looked around him numbly to reorient himself with his surroundings. With a grunt, he heaved himself from the _futon, stretched again and scratched at his belly. It growled back at him in response._

            _Better take a big breakfast today, he determined as he headed for the kitchen. __Because, today, we beat some Kyuuzen butt!_

            He plastered a smile on his face as he waited for the kettle to heat up the tea. Then his smile grew wider, with a mischievous glint in his eyes as a thought came to mind.

            _And I'll show you, kitsune__. I'll show you and __Kyuuzen__ what I'm made of.  Just you wait and see!_

            He cackled, tickled by his brilliant wit.

*          *          *

            His eyes slowly opened to his dimly lit surroundings. It was just moments ago when he recalled falling asleep. Looking at the bedside clock, it was still eighteen minutes before sounding off. He never recalled waking up before his alarm went off, either.

            He's not himself, alright.

            The wave of dizziness hit him the minute he sat up, perspiration forming on his brow despite the cool temperature. _I hope this won't last long, he prayed._

            Gripping the headboard, he hauled himself up slowly. He couldn't keep from letting out a gasp at the painful sting from his injury. He gritted his teeth. He guided himself slowly towards the door, swallowing back the nausea. Upon reaching the door, he clung to the doorknob in relief. Breathing raggedly, he cast a determined look at the door across the hall.

            "I'm going to make it through this day, and our team will win," he said under his breath as he staggered out the hall. _Even if it kills me._

            This was what he lived for.

It was a wonder why he never remembered it in those two years of his life he wasted. The air in the locker room was charged with intensity; he felt the battle aura in it. He looked around the people getting prepared. Ah, yes, they were ready. His fist struck against his palm. He was more than ready, too.

And yet–_yet–just beneath the crackling atmosphere, something didn't feel quite right with him.  He felt it in his insides: a tiny, niggling warning of something bad about to happen. He learned the hard over the years to never ignore his instincts. _

He sauntered over to the other side and sat beside his teammate without a word. He, too, wore Shohoku's jacket and sweatpants, but not his jersey. He would have played with them if not for the sling on his arm and a busted rib. Looking him over, he was relieved to se the heavy gauze over the other's left brow was replaced by a lighter one.

"All set, Mitsui?" he was asked.

In return, he flashed a smirk before replying, "You kidding? You bet I am!" A pause. "So how are you feeling?"

The other tilted his head in a so-so gesture. "I'm not the one you should ask that."

Their gazes automatically rested on one other player. He was wearing a dark red shirt under his jersey, which was unusual in itself. Mitsui frowned.

"I don't think I'd get a decent answer out of him," he declared. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he replied. "You remember what happened in our match against Kainan, don't you?"

"You know how bull-headed he can be," admitted Mitsui. He nudged his teammate gently. "Don't worry! He knows how to pace himself. And the rest of us won't just be standing around."

The eyes behind the glasses looked thankful, gave a small grin. But still, Mitsui's uneasiness wouldn't go away. He stole a glance at their teammate.

_You better deliver today, kid._

It was ten minutes into the first half. Players on both sides were very much in the thick of the game. So far, Shohoku is taking control of the pace, Akagi noted with satisfaction. The first ten minutes were like a dance, testing the waters. Now they were taking the lead.

As he ran towards the opponent's goal, the Shohoku captain took stock of the situation. They were waxing hot on their shots, and even Miyagi made occasional penetrations in the loose defensive line. Their defense, from his standpoint, fared better than their counterparts. Even Rukawa, who was yet to score, provided tight defense by the low-post area.

"Rebound!"

He leapt up, reaching out for the wayward ball. Basketball in hand, he hugged it tightly upon landing. Two defenders quickly shadowed him. Through the gap, Akagi saw Sakuragi already running half-court.

"Gori!"

He scowled, but gunned the ball towards the impertinent redhead.

"Ryochin! Take it home!" Sakuragi whisked the ball towards the point guard. Miyagi blazed past the only Kyuuzen guard and scored a lay-up, upping their lead by four.

"Yes!" He jabbed a finger in the air, acknowledging Sakuragi's pass with a grin at his teammate.

The other team called for a substitution, taking out their small guard. He approached their point guard, and whispered in his ear. The other grinned and looked at the Shohoku players with renewed fire in his eyes.

"Heads up, team!" Akagi called out. _They're up to something._

"Yes!"

They lowered their stances, signifying their readiness for any assault.

Their onslaught began.

They made their basket courtesy of the newly- fielded number eight. Then it was Shohoku's possession. Miyagi passed it off to an anxious Sakuragi by the basket when a blur of white passed in front of the redhead, taking the ball with him.

"Damn!" Sakuragi scrambled back.

"Go after him, Miyagi!" Akagi bellowed, watching in dismay as the diminutive guard lagged behind the Kyuuzen cager. He was wearing a mocking grin as he landed on the floor.

Then things began to make no sense.

In one moment, they were up against a not-so-strong team. Now, in the next instant, they were walking all over Shohoku. Even before they reached their own field goal, the ball gets snatched. They were forced to quicken their pace, leading to forced shots and errors.

"_K'so!" Mitsui spat as his second shot bounced off the rim._

"Forget it!" Akagi urged. "Get back to defense!"

What lead they had was taken away. The tables were now turned to Kyuuzen's favor, with a 10-point edge over Shohoku. Akagi looked towards the bench. Anzai-_sensei was placidly looking back. __Why wasn't he calling a timeout?_

Three-and-a-half minutes to go, and the score loomed to a 14-point lead.

"It's impossible!" Mitsui cried as he ran alongside Akagi. "How could this happen?"

"They're forcing the transitions," he tried to explain as they hurried to their posts, "to wear us out. They can do this all throughout the game since they have the manpower to spare."

"Dammit!"  he spat.  Akagi was beginning to notice the ploy was slowly exacting its toll on Mitsui.

"We have a long way to go," he reminded the shooting guard. "It's not over yet!"

He jockeyed for a good position under the basket. The point guard was meaning to pass on his marked. He didn't let him. When he was about to pass to the right, the ball was tapped out of his hands.

And into Rukawa's.

"Go Rukawa!"

The audience cheered in anticipation

"Here!" Miyagi called for a pass. Rukawa obliged. Miyagi made the basket for Shohoku after having been held scoreless for more than two minutes.

"Nice pass!" Mitsui slapped him on the back. Rukawa merely answered with a grunt.

Opponent's ball once more. They didn't rush this time. But a misread pass opened another opportunity for their team. Thankfully, Miyagi was quick to sense it.

"Our turn again!" he said cheekily at the stunned guard. The clock was winding down to twenty-eight seconds.

He crossed half-court in four seconds.

Kyuuzen rallied back to defensive. They've learned their lesson, and won't be stung twice.

Nineteen seconds.

Rukawa took the ball.  _Looks like he'll take the last shot._

"Pass it here, _kitsune! Don't waste that shot!"_

He ignored him, still dribbling at the top of the three-point line.  He was looking in Akagi's general direction. Akagi tensed in readiness, alert for anything.

He saw Rukawa fake to the right. His man fell for it, and he made a short jump shot.

Akagi struggled for dominance under the basket. He can tell it will bounce off the ring. Without thinking, he jumped up and sealed their score with a nerve-racking dunk, to the delight of the crowd.

"_Sugoi__, Gori!" Sakuragi cheered._

"Thanks," he said, then approached Rukawa.

"I'm glad to know you're still with us," he told him wryly.

"Just checking if you were awake," he mumbled, and turned away towards the dugout.

Akagi followed, receiving back pats from his other teammates. When he entered the locker room, Anzai-_sensei stood up._

"You might have already guessed that they're trying to tire you out by running full court," he began. "You must step up your defense. They only have three main scorers, and they haven't even been fielded in at the same time. Mitsui, you take player number eight. Rukawa, you take their number twelve player."

"What about me, old man?" Sakuragi cut in, to the consternation of the others

Their coach laughed roundly. "Ah, you have a special purpose,  Sakuragi-kun." And he proceeded to explain his strategy. It seemed so absurdly simple to Akagi, but it made sense.

"This means the rest of you would have to take turns taking on two opponents," Anzai-_sensei went on. "But I believe they won't be much of a burden to you.  What's important is to eliminate the easy shots."_

"You think you can handle it, Hanamichi?" Miyagi asked.

"Ah, Ryo-chin. Losing faith in the _Tensai?" he asked airily._

"He's just afraid we'd lose because of you, _d'ahou," Rukawa muttered as he passed by._

Immediately, Sakuragi's face turned a deep red as he watched the other whisk by him.  Akagi intervened, putting his hand on its usual spot on the redhead.

"Let him go," he said. "We have a game to win."

Sakuragi grinned up at him.

"Okay team, let's do it!"

"SHOHOKU FIGHT!"

They took their places on the court at the buzzer. Their faces, except Rukawa, were set in a small knowing smile. It's their turn this time.

"Something's wrong."

"What is it, Kogure-_sempai?"_

"Eh? N-nothing."

Kuwata looked a little doubtful that Kogure gave a shake of the head. He didn't mean to say it out loud, but he wasn't able to contain himself.

Anzai-_sensei's strategy worked. With Sakuragi manning the opponent's goal while the others worked the offensive, they were able to stop the rally. Seeing a defender in the low-post area made them hesitate and wait for the rest of their teammates to regroup. This provided a perfect opportunity for his teammates to force their own turnover and convert a field goal. Five minutes in the second half, and Shohoku was now only down by eight points. Rukawa was leading the offensive, but the others weren't far behind. It seemed the rookie ace chose to come alive at the precise moment._

It was a scoreless two minutes for the other team as Shohoku tightened the defense. It also produced four points in their favor as Rukawa defied Kyuuzen's defenders with a difficult lay-up. And Sakuragi, not wanting to be outdone, scored with his second camp shot in the game. It was looking up for team Shohoku.

But that Rukawa's play bothered Kogure. After witnessing with awe how he remained suspended in the air, he came back to the floor with a slight stagger. He stood there momentarily before running to the defensive side.

For some unknown reason, his strange conversation with Dr. Tanigawa came to mind. _What does he know?_

The referee's whistle blew; Kyuuzen called for a timeout.

"Good work," Anzai-_sensei commended warmly. "Just maintain your guard. We are not out of it yet. Sakuragi-__kun, keep up the guard under their goal."_

"Hai!" was his exuberant response.

"Rukawa-_kun, can you still carry on?"_

He was panting heavily, bathed in sweat. A marked pallor tinged his face, but he answered his affirmation in the usual undertone.

Kogure wasn't convinced. He caught his look, communicated his concern with a stare of his own. Rukawa just looked away.  He was about to voice out his misgivings when Miyagi cut in.

"_Oi Rukawa," he saif after taking a quick drink. "Better watch out. They have eyes for you now." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively._

"Hn," he retorted, brushing off the comment. "Just they try." He ambled to the court.

Kogure went after him, but sat back unhappily as the buzzer sounded the resumption of the game.

*          *          *

            Akagi was forced to agree with Miyagi's casual remark. Kyuuzen's defenders were now double-teaming Rukawa. But they weren't completely held powerless, though, with the presence of himself and the others being scorers. But it bothered him to see his teammate struggling with two guards. He always had a way to elude his opponents. That is, if he ruled out exhaustion and illness.

            They were playing a different set of players now, all revitalized and ready to bring them down. Their strategy was also replaced, shifting from a run and gun play to a half-court press.

            _We're not that easy, Akagi thought grimly, watching in dismay as a three-point shot widened the gap by nine points, 52-61._

            Shohoku was back in possession.  Sakuragi provided a screen against Mitsui's larger defender as their long-range shooter posed for a shot. The crowd exploded in appreciation as the balled cleared the rim.

            "Nice going, Micchy!" Sakuragi offered with a toothed grin.

            "You!" Mitsui shot back, pointing at the redhead then turned up a thumbs-up sign.

            But it seemed that their retaliation wasn't done. Rukawa shot out from his post and snatched the ball at mid-pass, surprising everyone.

            "Not this time, freshman!" Akagi heard Kyuuzen's burly center as he took off running after him.

            He sprinted after the two. There was an underlying premonition in those words that made him pump faster. _He's not going to…!_

            "Rukawa!"  Akagi shouted his warning. "From behind!"

            _Damn! The rookie charged on, unmindful of the warning and the giant at his heels. Then the center caught up beside him just as Rukawa made the leap._

            A sound emanated from him as he and the other player collided midair, his arm still stretched forth towards the goal. The whistle blew. The orange sphere rolled in. But to Akagi's horror, he saw Rukawa crash to the floor and skidded a few feet under the basket.

            He distantly heard the referee count the goal and awarded the center a deliberate foul. But he didn't stop running. He'll deal with the idiot later. His concern was for his fallen teammate.

"Rukawa, _daijobu__ ka?" he inquired after the writhing form, a hand on his arm. His clammy skin was also burning. Akagi gasped. Just underneath the trembling palm, there was a dark stain on Rukawa's jersey._

He was instantly brought back to reality when he heard his _kohei's speak in a quavering undertone._

"Don't… let them–see…"

*          *          *

The Shohoku bench was up in arms. Shioichi, Kakuta, and Sasaoka were yelling at the opposing bench, while Ayako was having a field day screaming at the offending player. Kogure didn't bother placating them. His gaze was fixed at the figure under the basket.

_He's not getting up… Akagi reached him, saw him look about him. The referee came, then declared an injury timeout._

Ayako stopped in her tirade and turned to him, alarmed. "Rukawa…"

A general wail came somewhere from the courtside bleachers, followed by a loud murmur from the rest of the audience.

He struggled to quell the reeling sensation as he stood up to meet Akagi, who bore Rukawa on one shoulder.

"How is he?" Kogure asked at seeing the freshman unresponsive.

Akagi glared at him, signifying that he save his questions for later.

"What happened, Akagi-_kun?" Anzai-__sensei asked calmly from his seat._

"He collapsed from exhaustion," he answered promptly, then turned to Ayako. "Come with me, and _bring the medical kit." The last words were spoken in a low whisper._

"Kakuta-_kun, go in and take the shot for Rukawa-__kun," Anzai-__sensei said._

"H-hai." The other removed his shirt, revealing his jersey underneath.

Kogure made to follow Akagi and Ayako, feeling he was more needed there somehow. When he reached the hall leading to the dugout, he heard Akagi's voice.

"You have to remove your shirt."

He came to the open door. Akagi was standing behind Ayako, who was kneeling in front of Rukawa. He was slumped against the locker doors.

Rukawa was breathing raggedly, but slowly shook his head in response.

"What happened?" Ayako demanded. Getting no reply, she turned to Akagi. "What's wrong with him?"

"He wouldn't tell me," Akagi said without hiding the annoyance in his tone.  He and Ayako looked up at Kogure's approach.

Kogure stared in return, then at Rukawa. His arms were clutched about himself, a hostile look in his dead-white face.

_Three stubborn heads won't accomplish anything. "You have to get back to the game, Akagi," he reminded him._

            Akagi only gaped at him but said nothing. Kogure drew beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll take care of him."

There was a rumble in Akagi's throat. He turned towards the door and closed it. They could hear him bellow out orders to someone to get back to the bench.

Kogure turned his attention towards the two. Ayako was looking beseechingly at him, Rukawa looking curious and apprehensive. He reached out a hand towards the lockers and gingerly lowered himself.

"You're not helping anybody, especially yourself this way," he told Rukawa. "And this is not going to get you back in the game." He didn't have to look stern; Rukawa knows the truth behind his words.

He took one grudging look at Kogure before lowering his arms. The senior's eyes widened a fraction at a dark blot on the freshman's uniform. He helped Rukawa out of his upper clothes with one hand.

"Oh my… Rukawa…" Ayako's hushed tone was laced with alarm. A gauze dressing was plastered to his side, half-soaked with blood. Kogure had to nudge Ayako twice to get her started on giving Rukawa first aid.

Whatever discomfort he was experiencing, Rukawa bore it quietly, though the closed eyes would tighten from time to time as Ayako pressed a gauze against the wound. As soon as the bleeding stopped, she began cleansing it. Kogure felt him tense under his hand. He gave his shoulder an assuring squeeze.

"Are you going to tell us how you got that?" Ayako asked after while as she taped the bandage in place. Rukawa just glanced away.

Kogure saw Ayako's fist tighten in her lap and the frustration struggling in her face. He knew he had to do something. Anything.

He beckoned her aside and took her to the other side of the dugout as Rukawa looked on.

"You can go back out there for now, Ayako," he instructed.

She lifted puzzled eyes at her upperclassman. "But what will I tell them? And Anzai-_sensei?"_

"Tell them, " he said, with a glimpse at the figure half-sprawled on the floor, "that he collapsed from his illness. They can't know about this–not yet, most especially Anzai-_sensei."_

She was shaking her head. "But why?" she finally asked.

"I'll explain later," he said in a whisper. He gave her a gentle push towards the exit.

Upon closing the door, he turned to Rukawa.

"I hope now that we're alone," he began, "you would be more forthcoming."

Rukawa's head came up slowly, gazing at him with a clouded expression. He didn't speak.

Kogure exhaled slowly. "It was that boy who came up from behind you, wasn't it?"

The other just blinked in surprise.

"I saw him, remember?" Kogure stepped towards him. "He struck at you. With a knife." He hunched over in front of him. "He had a knife. I wasn't sure, but this confirms it."

The freshman merely scowled at him, but the apprehension stood behind his stare.

Kogure hung his head with a sigh. "Just rest here," he spoke dejectedly as he stood as he made for the door. He wanted to try to convince him some more, but saw no point in prodding further. He thought he would have more luck than Akagi or Ayako.

"He did."

He paused in his steps and turned around, doubting to have heard the rasped reply. He stared at Rukawa questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he implored. "My doctor never told me about this!"

"I didn't want him to," he answered simply, lowering his gaze.

"But _why, Rukawa?"_

"I wouldn't be allowed to play."

_That's it? "All this secrecy just to play?" he said in mild irritation. "Have you ever thought how you might have endangered yourself?" His hand massaged his temples gently. Does this boy ever think of anything other than basketball?_

Rukawa's stare flicked away with a shamefaced look. The dugout echoed with his shallow breathing.

Kogure ran a weary hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I know how important the game is to you, I really do. But—what are you doing?"

The question came at seeing Rukawa push himself off the floor. He shot out a steadying hand behind the lockers.

"You're not thinking of going back there…?"

"What else?" he panted, taking a step. Kogure moved to put himself between the door and his advancing teammate. 

"Let me pass, Kogure-_sempai," his gruff request came in a whisper._

"I can't let you continue, Rukawa-_kun," he said quietly. "Not in your state."_

The rookie's chin tilted up defiantly. "Why not?" he asked. "Akagi-_sempai played on against Kainan despite his injury, and you never stopped him. Why should this be different?"_

He didn't answer at once. "I admit I should have done something," said Kogure slowly "But this is also different because I'm partly responsible for what happened to you." His eyes automatically lingered on Rukawa's wound. "I can never forgive myself if something happened to you due to my own neglect."

He saw Rukawa's stern gaze soften. The silence grew until the roar of the crowd attracted their attention. Kogure was worried at the determination and urgency returning in Rukawa's expression.

"Don't do this, Rukawa-_kun," he stressed, a hand on the other's arm as Rukawa took another step._

Rukawa lowered his head with a sigh. When he looked up, there was a tinge of regret in his face.

"I'm not going to let you stop me, Kogure-_sempai," he voiced softly. "I'm sorry."_

In height and strength, Rukawa had the advantage, even in their respective conditions. Kogure knew he won't be able to keep him from playing any longer. The desire to win still sparkled in the younger man's eyes. He, too, wanted Shohoku to win badly. But what can he do? Between the two of them, Rukawa was still capable of making that possible. The look about him said it all.

"Then play for the both of us," Kogure spoke in granting his hesitant permission. He handed the shirt and jersey that slung on his shoulder. "But be _very careful."_

The light of gratitude briefly shone in the other's eyes before he slipped into his uniform. The scarlet patch was almost dry, blending discreetly with Shohoku's color.

As Kogure opened the door, they were greeted by the deafening roar emanating from the court. They glanced at each other, nodded in unison.

"Rukawa-_kun?"_

"_Hai?"_

"Could you do one more thing for me?"

The rookie looked on in question.

"You and I are going back to the hospital to have that wound treated after the game. I hope there's no argument on that."

Rukawa regarded his upperclassman without a word before a tiny tug at his lips formed, he nodded his assent.

Kogure clapped his _kohei on the back. Then the two walking wounded tread their way towards the court._

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

Just came back and made those little changes (thanks, Araiey!). I'm just a little surprised that some of you guys didn't get who was who there, so I dropped in a few more clues. You guys **do** know who they are, right?

Last chapter next. I think… 


	7. Full Circle

The last installment to this little drama. Sorry it took so long. The story's basically done when I was posting halfway through. Long story: I finished it on my PC and forgot to upload it before my main drive died. So now, I backed it up in a friend's house and, well... I'll shut up now.

* * *

**6**

****

"You two make quite a pair," Mitsui put in. "I can't tell who of you is worse off."

Rukawa gave him a withering glare, as Kogure shook his head at his fellow senior. He had to admit they made a strange sight: him, with an arm in a sling, was aiding his taller teammate by offering his shoulder to cling to as they walked towards the bus.

The minute Rukawa had stepped back into the game, Shohoku never looked back. His teammates seemed to have regained second wind, most notably Sakuragi, yelling he won't be outdone by some sickly _kitsune_. And outdone him, Rukawa did. With a much-revived team, they executed marvelous plays that moved the crowd.

At the end, team Shohoku prevailed with a score of 88-80. Rukawa sealed their fate when he released a jumper from the three-point line at the last four seconds. The buzzer-beating shot got counted, and he gave way for the second time as if the sound took all his strength away.

"How could you take advantage of Kogure's kindness like that?" Mitsui said presently with a quirk on his lips. He took Rukawa's other arm over his own shoulders. This was met by a scowl.

"Stop acting like a baby, Rukawa," Mitsui chided. "For a moment back there, you couldn't even stand on your own feet."

"Just ignore him," Kogure told Rukawa with a chuckle. "It's his way of being nice."

"Nice?" he repeated with a scoff. "Me being nice? Ha! Never!"

Their other teammates have already boarded the shuttle. Sakuragi was being his rambunctious self. But, at seeing the person behind Kogure, he fell short of his antics and turned away sharply. Rukawa just snorted.

"Poor Sakuragi-_kun_," Kogure mused. "He wanted to score high so badly." They watched as the redhead stomped off to the rear of the bus and flopped down beside Yasuda.

"He'll get over it," said Mitsui. "He doesn't call himself King of Rebounds for nothing."

"King of Morons is more like it," Rukawa supplied cynically.

Kogure sighed. At least it was a positive sign, he told himself, that everything is getting back to normal.

Rukawa declined any further assistance as they got on the mini bus. He acknowledged Anzai-_sensei_ with a quick bow before going past. His _sempai_s did the same. Kogure was about to settle into a seat when Akagi caught his attention.

"Ayako told me he had some sort of puncture wound," he said as soon as he put Kogure in the other aisle seat.

"What did you tell Anzai-_sensei_?" Kogure asked in the same low voice as he faced him. 

"What you told Ayako," said Akagi.

Kogure just nodded. He hated having to keep things from their coach, and hoped that they didn't have to withhold any longer than they should.

"What did you find out from the boy?" It was Akagi's turn to ask.

Kogure looked up to Rukawa. He was listening to his Walkman, legs up on the adjoining seat as his head bobbed in time with the music in his ears. The eyes were cast downwards, but presently looked up distractedly, then down again. 

Should he tell Akagi? He knew he could keep Rukawa's "secret". As far as he can tell, he might have known the freshman's intervention from the start and has been discreet. Also, he is a friend.

"_Anou, _Rukawa-_kun_," Kogure began, scratching an imaginary itch at his neck. "He, ah"

"He asked you not to tell anyone, didn't he?" Akagi asked flatly.

Kogure blinked in surprise. "No, not really. But what made you say that?"

"It's just something I'd guess he would do," he answered with a weary sigh. 

He agreed with Akagi. Though Rukawa didn't forbid him from telling the others about his injury, his silence and his actions spoke strongly of it. 

"Don't you want to know?" Kogure blurted out when Akagi stood up.

"You know I'm not one who'd force a confidence," Akagi pointed out with a small grin. "And I have an idea how he got it, anyway."

"You do?" He swallowed.

"Don't worry about it." He cuffed Kogure on the shoulder lightly. "For Rukawa's sacrifices, I'll play ignorant. _This time_," he added with a little smirk before going towards the front seats where Ayako was.

Kogure watched as they talked. He saw her look in his general direction, disappointment in her face. He leaned back against the headrest. This wasn't easy. He was keeping secrets from his friends. He would have to make it up to them eventually. 

He moved over to the window seat and stared listlessly at the passing view of the city. It has been a very eventful week for him, to put it mildly. Hopefully, things will settle down in the next few days and go back to normal. He had a feeling it was very unlikely. The team will have another game in ten days, challenging the winner of the Myuradai-Imadaoka match five days from now. He might have partial mobility with his wrist by then, but he doubts he can really play. But, again, he was worried about Rukawa. He was certain he had gone through an operation of some sort. It would take more than ten days to completely recover. He groaned softly. He would have to watch out for him in case he forces himself again. And he'll make sure the freshman will listen that time.

Shohoku High came into sight. Kogure was startled as a cheer erupted from behind him. The shuttle parked outside the gates, and an exuberant basketball team filed out. He noticed Mitsui and Rukawa hadn't passed him; so he looked back to see the former looking down at the latter, who dozed quietly.

"Leave him there, Micchy!" Sakuragi called out from the sidewalk. "Maybe we could ask the driver to drop him off outside of town. _Itaiii_!"

"You're impossible!" Ayako exclaimed.

Mitsui shook his head at hearing the commotion outside. He turned to Kogure. "Do you think it's safe for us to wake him?" he asked.

"If we do it carefully." Kogure leaned down and tapped him at the leg. "Rukawa-_kun_? We're here." He waited. They could still hear Rukawa's light snoring. He glanced back to Mitsui, who just shrugged.

"Rukawa-_kun_, we're back in Shohoku now." His hand rested on the other's leg, felt the heat radiating under his palm. Still, Rukawa didn't stir. He frowned slightly.

Kogure breathed in. "Kaede, wake up," he called in a firmer tone.

A frown slowly formed. Rukawa's eyes opened, clouded and slightly annoyed. When he saw the faces in front of him, his expression turned neutral. He looked about him.

"Time to go," Kogure told him.

They found the rest of the team waiting for them with Anzai-_sensei_ at the fore.

"I want to congratulate everyone once more for your performances today," he began when they were all gathered. "You have done very well. Our next match is not for another week or so, therefore we will resume in two days. Akagi-_kun_, is there anything else you might like to add?"

"None, _sensei_."

Anzai-_sensei_ nodded. "Rukawa-_kun_, you can take leave from school tomorrow, and come back as soon as you're able. I'll be informing your instructors."

Rukawa took some time before saying, "_Hai_."

"That is all," their coach announced. "You may all go now." 

Everyone gave a rallying shout before dispersing. The old man gave a jovial laugh before turning towards the school.

"Let me walk you home, Aya-_chan_," Ryota offered.

The team manager scowled at him. "I can get by on my own, you know."

"Haha! Turned down again!" Sakuragi jeered at his _sempai_.

"Go bother someone else, red monkey."

"What did you say, Ryo-_chin_?"

"Who else looks like a red-headed monkey here, _ne_?"

"_Teme_!"

Miyagi took off at full speed, a fuming redhead at his heels, shouting. Akagi and Ayako blew out a gusty sigh while the rest looked on resignedly.

"Going our way?" Ayako asked of Mitsui, Kogure and Rukawa after the others had gone.

"We'll be sharing a ride home," Kogure answered as he gestured to Rukawa.

"I'll see these two home," Mitsui volunteered.

Rukawa raised a brow.

Akagi approached them. "Thanks for coming to the game, Kogure," he said. "And you"—he turned to Rukawa—"better be getting some rest. Remember the coach's orders."

"You don't have to do this, you know," Kogure spoke after Ayako and Akagi left.

"So I'm stubborn," Mitsui replied with a rakish grin.

Kogure stole a glance at their other companion and noticed the worry in his eyes. "We'll take a taxi. He and I live in the same neighborhood."

"Are you that determined to get rid of me?" The sarcasm was softened by the smirk he still wore.

Kogure countered with a smile of his own. "I was about to offer you a ride home as well. Mitsui lives near the train station," he added for Rukawa's benefit, to the latter's evident relief.

They hailed the first taxi that came by and got in the backseat. The silence Kogure found himself in felt strained. Mitsui wasn't really a talkative guy; but with the recent events, Kogure was amazed he hasn't asked anything about it since they left Kyuuzen High.

"It was a good game, wasn't it?" Mitsui suddenly asked to no one in particular.

Kogure looked up. "Eh?"

"You had a good game as usual, Rukawa," he went on, "despite you not feeling well."

A grunt was Rukawa's only remark as he still peered out the window.

"However, we almost lost to them," Kogure decided to join in. "They had put up a good fight."

"That's because they pitted their entire team against us," Mitsui boasted.

"I was thinking about that. I might speak with Akagi regarding stepping up training for the secondary players. We'll be leaving the team eventually, and it will be hard to replace you or Akagi," Kogure added wistfully.

"Or you," Mitsui appended with a lopsided grin. "You're also a vital part of the team."

He was totally unprepared for that remark that he turned away and fidgeted with his glasses.

They arrived at Mitsui's stop, a five-story apartment. A low white gate bordered the three-building apartment complex. Mitsui got off and leaned onto the cab window.

"You sure you two will be alright by yourselves?" he asked.

Kogure gave him a weary look. "Mitsui"

He chuckled. "I know, I know," he amended. "Rukawa. You better not give Kogure any problems."

Kogure turned in time to see the strange look the passed their _kohei's_ face, as if the remark affected him.

Mitsui thumped on the door twice. "_Ja_!" They watched him enter the compound.

"Where to, boys?" The driver asked as he looked from the rearview mirror.

"Kanagawa General Hospital," Kogure said.

"_Chotto_," Rukawa said all of a sudden. "Can we make another stop before we go there?"

"Where? To your house?"

"Izumiya Memorial," was his low reply.

"Where?" the driver demanded again.

Kogure repeated the destination, intrigued. He didn't try to ask; Rukawa looked preoccupied with his thoughts. He heard the driver mutter something about being able to pay.

The cemetery was two kilometers west of the hospital. No immediate residential areas were in the vicinity. They stopped at the main entrance. Rukawa reminded the driver to wait for them before getting off, as vehicles didn't frequent the place.

Kogure followed, found his teammate making a purchase of flowers and joss sticks from the old woman who sold her wares near the gate.

"You can come if you want," Rukawa said over his shoulder as he entered.

His pace was not hurried that Kogure managed to reach his side. He was curious, but didn't want to pry. This was Rukawa's personal affair, and he was only tagging along.

Slim gravestone markers lined either side of the walkway they were on. Fir trees here and there provided a touch of liveliness in the otherwise somber surrounding.

Rukawa stopped by a particularly large tree where a single marker stood apart from the others. Both bowed in deference. He placed the flowers before it and lit the sticks, planting it in front of the bouquet. Placing his palms together, he bowed his head.

Kogure closed his eyes and offered his prayers as well. As he recited the words in his mind, in time with the movement of his lips, questions spouted somewhere else in his head. Why was he allowed to witness this? Was Rukawa trying to tell him something?

"I've paid my dues now. If only I did the same for you."

Kogure's eyes snapped open. His gaze rested on the writings on the stone. _Rukawa Seiji_, he read. He died four years ago, and would have been twenty years old today.

"He's—he was your" Kogure amended.

Rukawa nodded, the sadness evident. It seemed the loss pained him still.

"How?" Kogure asked quietly.

"He saved me from bullies that were picking on me." He was holding back the anguish in his tone.

Kogure was stunned. "Then, that night" He trailed off again, eyes unfocused in thought. "You remembered, didn't you?"

Rukawa flicked his gaze at the ground at his feet.

"I'm terribly sorry, Rukawa-kun," he entreated, wearing the shame in his face. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through it again." He laid his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Kogure-_sempai_," he said after a while, his eyes staring at a distance.

"But it is," he insisted, thinking he owed him the truth. "If I kept on my usual route, this shouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have gotten hurt."

The air suddenly chilled him, his head swimming. Kogure was feeling miserable again, and his physical discomfort wasn't even a part of it. To subject someone through the same ordeal was terrible, more so at the risk of his life.

They stood side by side in silence, each absorbed in their own misery. It was Rukawa who first recovered.

"We all make mistakes, _sempai_," he murmured. "Don't you?"

Kogure chuckled quietly in spite himself at the hint of teasing in his tone. "I guess I do, too, Rukawa-_kun_," he averred.

He saw Rukawa flinch as his hand went to his side. 

"_Ike_," he urged softly. "The cab is waiting." He bowed again towards the tombstone.

"_Hai_," the other replied.

They made to go. Rukawa's steps faltered slightly, but Kogure caught him under the elbow I time.

"_Domo_," he said quietly, the look softened in gratitude.

Kogure shook it off with a slight grin. "Let's get you treated."

The sorrow still flowed beneath the surface, he could tell. He found the pain-clouded eyes disturbing to see on him, having only seen it the first time. _Poor Rukawa-_kun, he commiserated. _He must have meant so much to him._

Pieces of the puzzle were falling into place bit by bit, but he still couldn't picture the whole image. Rukawa was a difficult person to know, but he didn't mind. He was content in knowing his _kohei _is letting him see a different side of him. Trust was something he hardly gave, even in the basketball court. Kogure was already given that trust. Now, he must strive to earn it once more—this time, as a friend.

**_Owari_**

**__**

* * *

or is it?

Terms:

Chotto - (wait) for a moment.

Thanks so much to all who took time to read this, double the gratitude to those who reviewed.To Alexia for the little nitpickings, sharon for the encouragement, and Kikiam-sama for quite a review. (Sharon: I'd still like for you to beta it for me. Can we talk? If you're edgy in posting your addy in your review as I am, you can just post in a feedback in my Poetry in Blue page [http://poetryinblue.cjb.net] so I would be the only one who gets a hold of your addy) 

With special mention to my good friend, Andrew, who saved my drive. ^_^ *mwah*

With the fic rounded up, your thoughts are much more helpful at this stage. Were there conflicting lines? OOC-ness? Pardon my whining. I just want to do the best I can, even on 'mere' fanfics. So bring it on! Even if it starts with a line that says "It sucks!" 

Now I close the curtain to this story and let it slip into obscurity, unless I re-edit and repost! T_T


End file.
